The Tango Tanglers
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: When Daisy enters a dance competition, she is determined to win it. She makes a dance partner out of one of her closest friends. But when the two start practicing, Luigi sees a whole new side of her he never knew. Is this a crush? Or is it the Tango?
1. The Challenge

**Author Notes: That's right! I'm back! Writing Mario/Peach, Luigi/Daisy, all that good crap! God, it's been AGES since I posted a new story! I feel so alive! Whoohoo! But seriously though. It's good to be back. Recently I've been held up with a bunch of other projects, school, and all sorts of things going on in my life. Anyway, thank you for clicking on here. I'd like to take a moment to extend a very special thanks to two of my favorite readers. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't be writing this, or writing any fanfiction at all for that matter. You are the inspiration that jumpstarted my fanfiction-dom. I'd want to thank PeachDaisyAmy777, and MarioLuigi25. You two are the best. I'm sorry to both of you that I haven't really done anything new for almost a year. Anyway, I'll be starting this one off. This one's for you! Cheers!**

**~Mr. Wang

* * *

****Title: The Tango Tanglers  
**

**Summary: Daisy has sees a dance competition being held in the Mushroom Kingdom, and is determined to win it. However, she must make a dance partner in one of her close friends. Luigi, now dragged into all this, must help Daisy win the competition. However, when the two start training, Luigi starts to see a whole new side of her he never knew. However, he finds himself worried if Daisy feels these things too. Is this a crush? Or is it the heat of the Tango?  
**

**Notes: I've had this idea for a while, and now I'm finally posting it. The idea sprouted when I first saw this title, "Tango Tanglers," in Mario Party 8. Most of the time, when Daisy and Luigi are paired up in games, they give some kind of couple's name or use dating terms, such as "Steady Sweeties." Tango Tanglers just seems to be the newest nickname, and among the fandom (not necessarily Fanfiction) has spread quite a bit. It got me thinking... how did they get that name? Drawing inspiration from "Dancing with the Stars" and the Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart, here's my interpretation. I'm surprised no one has come up with this topic yet!  
**

* * *

It was another typical sunshiny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was active, either playing sports, doing fun activities, or just relaxing the day away. So why was it, that today of all days, Princess Daisy actually found herself bored? The mere thought of Daisy being bored on a sunny day was almost impossible for some to comprehend. But alas, while people were out playing basketball, and biking and all that good stuff, Princess Daisy was sitting in a horribly stuffy dining hall, with her father, King Sarasa, discussing several political issues with King Toadstool, as well as the more minor neighboring regions. Peach was there too, but that didn't exactly make the situation much brighter.. It was very boring and the only thing that kept Daisy's sanity in check was having silent conversations with Peach, through mouthing words, and silent gestures. The occasional giggle could softly be heard leaving their breath. Daisy and Peach's fathers often took stern-looking glances at them, quickly silencing them, if only for a few minutes. After about an hour of incessant talking and conversing about some weird politics and incoherent chatter, the Sarasaland party was about to take their leave.

"Thank you for your time, Toadstool. May our countries live prosperously and peacefully," King Sarasa declared. The King of the Mushroom Kingdom nodded, as did the representatives from the other provinces. "Come, now Daisy..."

Daisy got up from her chair, perhaps a bit too noticealby eager. They left through the large double doors of the dining hall, and out toward the exits of the castle.

"Daisy... I'm a little dissapointed in you..." King Sarasa mentioned, looking at his daughter. The princess looked a bit confused, but soon realized where her father was going with this and rolled her eyes. "The reason I brought you here along with me to this meeting was just to give you a small taste of things to come. You might think you can live wildly and fancy-free for now, but sooner or later Daisy, you'll be the Queen of Sarasaland, and I expect you to be prepared for such. Events such as this will be but one of many duties of royalty."

"Yeah, yeah... I get it, Daddy..." Daisy said, not really choosing to pay attention to her father's words. The king made a genuinely concerned look, but seeing as her daughter wasn't really concerned with politics he decided to switch the topic slightly.

"Hmm... And Daisy, I realize you've made the decision to spend time with the commoners and interact with them in sports and events and such, especially the little green fellow... what was his name...? Erm... Loogie, or something like that?"

"Luigi."

"Ah, yes! That was his name! Now, I respect your decision with getting yourself familiar with the common rabble. However, these things won't be available as you grow up into woman, and such luxuries that you partake in won't be an option anymore. You'll have to be doing more... formal things," the King explained.

"Dad, where are you going with this?" Daisy said, getting slightly impatient. Her dad tended to ramble on unless interrupted and told otherwise.

"What I am trying to say, is that I think you should at least try to do more... princess-ey things, for a lack of better explanation."

Daisy sighed. This wasn't the first time he'd tried to do convince her to do things like this. "Well, how is a princess supposed to act, dad?"

"Um, well... Just look at your friend, Peach. She seems to exemplify the charisma and political leadership a princess should have. Surely you've learned a couple things from her?"

"Ugh... really? Her?" Daisy said with a scoff. Daisy loved Peach as a friend, but she very much loathed being compared to her. Though she'd never admit it, Daisy always found herself striding to be somewhat like the opposite of Peach. Daisy loves her somewhat normal life too much, while Peach often enjoys basking in the glamor and fame her position provided. By now, the two Sarasaland monarchs had left through the front doors of the castle, awaiting the arrival of the King's carriage.

"Yes, her. I'm sure you can follow her example and become the spitting image of what a princess should be!" Daisy let another sigh escape her lips. Her father had the right intentions, but it just wasn't her. Being Queen was never something she took seriously, though she always thought that when the time comes, the time comes. Just enjoy life, while you're still young. After a few moments of silence between the two of them, the King's carriage had arrived. King Sarasa got up on and seated himself inside.

"Are you coming with us, Daisy?" he asked, extending his hand.

Daisy shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I'll just go over to my house here in the Mushroom Kingdom. Is that cool with you, Dad?" she asked. Interestingly, Daisy spent more time in the Mushroom Kingdom more than she did in Sarasaland. A home away from home, so to speak.

"Ah. I see... do you need a ride over to your mansion?" Sarasa asked.

"No thanks... I'll just walk from here. It isn't that far," Daisy said, turning on her heel and waving goodbye.

"Are you sure? Well then. I bid you farewell, my daughter. Take care. Oh, and at least consider what I just asked of you. Goodbye," he said with a warm smile. He closed the door to the carriage and the white stallions leading galloped away, leaving Daisy alone to walk off to her house. Hmph... Dads...

* * *

The walk wasn't really too far away. The "little" summer home Daisy had was just outside Toad Town, very close to Mushroom Castle. Soon, it came into Daisy's view. It wasn't exactly a mansion, per-se, but a rather large house nonetheless. Warm, vibrant colors painted on the oaks and woods that built up her house. Her namesake growing outside on her front lawn. Her trademark floral emblem above the door. It was her own little slice of Sarasaland, right here in the Mushroom Kingdom. As she opened the door, Daisy walked in her roomy living room and plopped herself on a nearby couch. She wanted nothing more than to rest and fall asleep, as she had to endure that little political fiasco for who-knows-how-many hours. Daisy sighed again, as she just couldn't really fall asleep. Perhaps the couch wasn't exactly comparable to the queen-sized bed upstairs, but she still just couldn't get herself to just sleep. Too much unused energy, probably. Wanting a some sort of way to pass the time, Daisy reached a telephone resting on an end table by the couch she lied on. She dialed Peach's number without thinking about it, the motions just seeming to be reflex. As the tone started dialing Peach's phone number and calling, Daisy couldn't help but think about what her father had said. She was honestly sick of hearing him ramble on about this whole royalty business, but just at the request of her just considering her father's words, Daisy at least decided to humor him and play along. When the ringing tone stopped, Daisy could hear Peach's high-pitched sing-song voice answer on the other line.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Peach," Daisy replied.

_"Oh, hey! Good to hear from you again. I'm sorry that you were bored back here at the castle. It was all business with my dad. I'm sure you understand..."_

"Only all too well..." Daisy thought aloud.

_"So what's up?"_

Daisy thought for a minute, thinking whether she should actually be trying this; trying to be someone she wasn't. She was a princess, but a more tomboyish one with a taste for some of the more natural and normal things in life. Eventually, she decided to go for it, just to at least keep her dad quiet temporarily.

"I need you to... um... Peach, do you know any Princess-like activities I would enjoy? Like a normal princess would do?" Silence was on the other line, and what Daisy had presumed was her friend thinking.

_"Hmm... I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"_

"Ugh, I'm doing it because my Dad told me to do stuff a 'normal princess' would do. When will he just realize I'm not really a 'normal princess?'"

_"Oh, okay... Let's see... um... You could switch places with me and have Bowser kidnap __you for a change. I'm tired of being the 'damsel in distress,' even if Mario does save me every time. And besides, you're a tough gal. You might be able to break out of Bowser's castle yourself!"_

Daisy laughed. "Yeah, it sounds fun, but I'm not into the whole stereotypical fairy tale kinda life. What else can you think of?"

_"Um... dinner parties?"_

"No way. I'm not into the whole formal stuff..." Daisy replied. She could have almost sworn she heard some sort of annoyed sigh on the other line.

_"Well... Ooh, ooh! I know! You can try ballroom dancing!"_ Peach said with enthusiasm.

Daisy raised a brow skeptically. "Really? Dancing?"

_"Yeah, it's perfect! Think about it: You can try and dance around, test your flexibility, great exercise, and you'll be able to still be as classy as a princess! It's perfect for you!"_ Peach continued. Daisy was unable to see if Peach's enthusiasm was real, or just really good acting to convince her.

"Hmm... It sounds interesting when you put it that way, but dancing all gracefully and stuff doesn't exactly seem like my thing..."

_"Ugh!"_ Peach said in frustration, an emotion rarely displayed by her. _"What exactly do you consider, 'your thing?' You're too stubborn, Daisy! I say this as a friend."_

Daisy looked at her phone wide-eyed. "Okay, okay. I'll consider it. Just relax. Sheesh!"

_"I hope you do... I'll talk to you later, Daisy. I have some... business to take care of. Bye!" _

"Later," Daisy said in reply. She hung up her phone and put it back on the receiver. Daisy lied back down on her couch. Her eyes started to close slowly. Maybe she was getting that nap after all.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mushroom Castle, Peach had just hung up her phone. Daisy was a nice girl, just too stubborn sometimes. Peach was convinced on getting her on some sort of princess-ish activity, and she was sure that the dancing, in the way she put it, would immediately tag her. Unfortunately not.

**"Hmm...What's a one sure way that would convince her to do anything?" **

An imaginary lightbulb went off in Peach's head as she grabbed her phone and started dialing the Kingdom's event planners. This would be fun, not just for Daisy, but for Peach, Mario, and anyone else she could think of...

* * *

A couple days had passed. Daisy woke up in the morning, for some reason still insisting on sleeping on her couch, and got dressed for her routine morning jog. Tan shorts, and an orange tank top embroidered with her traditional flower emblem was her casual workout attire. As she ate a quick breakfast of sports drink and a power bar, Daisy tied her matching orange and white sneakers and headed out the door. She paced herself along a dirt road that led from her house to Toad Town. Upon entering the town's walls, there was the casual sight of Toads, friendly Koopas, and all the other denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom conversing with each other and doing about their business. Daisy noticed a couple fliers posted on some of the restaurants and businesses that were along Toad Town's cobblestone roads, but she didn't really pay much attention to them, as she went along her run. Finally needing a break, Daisy rested herself on a nearby bench and sat down, taking a out a bottle of her sports drink. As she downed a gulp, she noticed one of those posters posted around Toad Town. Seeing as she had nothing better to do at the moment, she took a closer look to see what the fuss was about around town. There were a bunch of stars framing the flier, and a typical image of a man in tuxedo holding hands with a woman in a ballroom gown. Daisy averted herself from the overused stereotype and looked at the writing on the flier's center.

_**"Come and Join the First Annual Mushroom Kingdom Ballroom Dance Competition!**_

_**Come and show off your skills and grace and let us see who is the best performer in the Kingdom!**_

_**Auditions are next week! All are welcome!**_

_**Don't wait! Don't Delay!**_

_**This is your one chance to finally be a star!"**_

Daisy laughed at the advertisement. You had to be a real sap to join that. Become a star... yeah right. Fame isn't exactly up Daisy's alley. Although, seeing this flyer did remind her of something a couple of days ago, though she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Then, as if on cue, Daisy heard her cell phone ringing. Pulling the device out of her pocket, she saw the caller ID read "Peach."

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Daisy!"_ beamed Peach's high voice.

"Oh, hey Peach. What's going on?"

_"Nothing much. But did you see the flyers around town? There's going to be a dance competition! Can you believe it! This would be a perfect time to try out dancing!" _

Daisy paused for a second, until she realized what Peach was tying to do.

"Peach, was this whole dance thing your idea?" Daisy asked, annoyed.

_"No..."_

**"Liar,"** Daisy thought.

_"So, anyway, I'm joining up with Mario. I think you should come and join too!" _

"Uh, yeah... No thanks, I'm good. I told you this a couple day ago: Dancing is really not my thing."

_"Aw, come on. What's the matter? Chicken?"_ Peach said in a mocking tone.

Daisy immediately stopped in her tracks, speechless. Did she just call her chicken? "Look, Peach I don't know where you got that from, or-"

_"Afraid that you're gonna lose to the better Princess?" _Peach interrupted.

"Girl, you better shut up, because you're about to cross some freakin' lines..." Daisy said, unconsciously serious and threatening.

_"Does that mean you'll accept my challenge?"_

"You bet! You are going down, Peach! I'm going to beat you at this dance contest, just you wait and see! I'll mop the floor with-"

_"Alright, settle down there Daisy. Be sure to audition. I'll see you there! Oh, and be sure to bring a dance partner!" _

Daisy hung up the phone, determined to win. Princess Daisy of Sarasaland never back down from a challenge. However, Peach did bring up an important problem. Just where the heck was she going to get a dance partner? As she contemplated this, Daisy jogged back home to make a couple calls.

* * *

Peach was giggling as she hung up her phone. She never really played the mocking type, but it was just oh so fun to pull off and mess with Daisy's head. Peach smiled as her seemingly flawless plan came into play. She silently hoped though, that Mario was good on his feet when the two would enter the dance floor. Peach was right about one thing though:

This was going to be very fun indeed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**There you have it! My first chapter! However, don't expect a new chapter for about another week. I hope you didn't mind the fact our favorite green plumber didn't make an appearance yet. He'll come in due time. And don't worry; there will be a few surprises along the way. This may very well become my best LxD fic ever! It's been so long since I wrote a Mario fic, so I wish for some feedback. Please review! But no pressure. I'll accept any feedback you may have though. Until next time, my friends...  
**

**~Mr. Wang  
**


	2. Hesitant Alliances

**Hey guys. Sorry for any sort of delay. With school and all this other crap I'm writing here, it's just been a bit of a drag. Oh my god, writer's block sucks. I'm glad to see the praise I'm getting in only the first chapter. By the way, since I rushed with getting this chapter up, I couldn't get Luigi in this yet. Just an OC you're bound to hate. *Shudders* I am surprised that most of you guys like the writing style I implement in this, though if you spend time in a genre that has very high standards, you might write like this too. I suppose that the Mario section generally has lower standards (I am in no way trying to downplay any of the authors' works in this great section). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I actually had to RESEARCH stuff on the dances. It might not be as good as the last, but I'll let you be the judge of that...**

**~Mr. Wang

* * *

**Daisy was going through old phone books in cabinets she literally hadn't opened in months. Going through numbers, she looked upon the several yellow pages, looking for some point to start off with. At first, she didn't exactly know what she was looking for. A dance partner? A friend? Daisy had no idea, as she looked at pages upon pages, until she saw the number of the Sarasaland castle. Daisy immediately felt somewhat ashamed that she knew the numbers of all her friends, yet she didn't know the number of her own residence. The need to call her family never really showed itself. Daisy sighed. As much as she didn't feel like it, perhaps her father might be able to help. She picked up the nearby phone and dialed the sequence of numbers that seemed so familiar, yet so strange. As the ring tones resonated on the receiver, the cultured voice of the King responded.

_"Hello...?"_

"Oh, uh... Hi Dad..." Daisy said rather anxious to get out with it.

_"Daisy! So good to see hear from you. I can't even remember the last time you have called. Anyway, how goes it? Is there something you need?"_

"Hey. Um, listen... I was thinking about what you said, and I guess I've tried to consider it."

_"Really? Well, I appreciate your openness. I knew you'd come out of your box sooner or later. So tell me: what endeavor have you chosen, my daughter?"_

"Well, I guess I'm getting into ballroom dancing."

_"So ballroom dance, is it? Well... not exactly what I had in mind, but it's a start. So what is it that you require of me, Daisy?"_

"Well that's the thing. I sort of need a dance partner. I'm trying to win this competition in the Mushroom Kingdom to beat Peach..."

_"Ah, yes... always making a competition out of things... well, I suppose we'll show the Mushroom Kingdom who's boss! I speak for all thy Kingdom, when I wish you good luck! I will seek out the best dance tutor in all my land to aid you."_

"Thanks Dad. I really appreciate it. I suppose I gotta go now. I guess I really need to get ready. Maybe need some dance shoes or something."

_"Oh, of course. Well I'll make sure someone arrives at your residence right away. Oh, and don't you lose to those Toadstool types. I won't have my own daughter lose to those lesser competiters, **even if** the Mushroom Crown's own princess is there..." _said the King rather confidently.

"Thank you. Don't worry about it, dad. I won't lose. I never do!" Daisy said, a smile creasing around her lips.

_"That's my girl! Run along now, Daisy. You have much to accomplish!" _

Daisy hung up her phone, completely invigorated by her father's encouragement. Most people might think that Daisy and her father have nothing in common, that they were as different as night and day. But if there was one thing, it was actually Daisy's trademark competitiveness she inherited from him, of all things. And **that**, was one reason why Daisy was proud to be of the Sarasa family. Daisy, with a newfound vigor and momentum not even the entire Koopa military could halt, she darted out the door to get some things and prepare for her partner.

* * *

Daisy got a couple of basic things to get started, all of which came from the various shops around Toad Town. Man, those guys had **everything**. A pair of dancing shoes, and some videos (instructional and entertainment ones that happened to have dancing in them), just to name a few. She got dressed in some casual clothes, another pair of shorts and a simple plain t-shirt; good enough if she wanted to move around easier. Daisy popped a video into her VCR on her TV in the living room. As she put the video in, Daisy contemplated why in the world she still had a VCR and bought cassette tapes. She'd have to buy a DVD player sooner or later... She saw an instructor with a partner taking various steps and movements in some dance. Mimicking the movements with her own, Daisy pretended having an imaginary partner with her, and started moving. As she started moving about her living space, Daisy surprisingly seemed to be enjoying herself. She wasn't exactly paying attention to the more subtle movements in the dance, such as posture and footing, but Daisy thought herself to be a real natural at this. Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought. As she continued prancing about, Daisy heard a succession of loud knock in her house. Daisy snapped out of it and came to her senses. Another sequence of knocking persisted, and Daisy realized that the disturbance was coming from her front door. She quickly darted out toward the door and opened it.

As soon as she saw the person waiting for her, Daisy was unsure if she was supposed to be glad, or disgusted. A stereotypical pretty-boy Romeo dancer type was standing there. Tuxedo pants, a poofy black button-up dress shirt with the first few buttons left undone, just enough to expose his chest and a few hairs, and a red rose resting atop his ear.

This was, without a doubt, the man Daisy's father had sent for.

"Um, can I help you?" Daisy asked. She knew the answer, but she merely prayed for some alternative.

"Hello... you wouldn't happen to be Princess Daisy, would you?" The guy spoke with a deep voice and a thick accent from some faraway land Daisy didn't know, and she didn't care to know.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be me... I guess..." Daisy said, more as a sigh than a statement. She immediately regretted her decision to call her dad.

"The King himself sent me. I've been told of your predicament. It is a privilege, no, an _honor_, to meet you, Your Highness..." the man knelt down on one knee and took Daisy's hand in his own, and lightly kissed it. Daisy almost puked on the spot. "You may call me, Gary..."

This "Gary" was exactly the type of guy Daisy despised the most. Back when she was younger, and still to this day, Daisy broke many hearts because most of the guys she's ever met were just a bunch of pretty-boy nobles who have a lot of money, and try to win her heart by showering her with expensive dates and gifts. Them, and people pretending to be people they're not. Like this loser... Daisy always preferred the normal people, because they were honest and showed their true colors. Besides, get a pompous rich guy and take all that wealth away from him. What's left after that?

"May I come in?"

Daisy's train of thought was broken as she heard that sentence. She _was_ tempted to shut the door on him, but that seemed a bit rude, even for Daisy. However, she knew that she would need this guy to help her train in dancing. The knowledge this person had was probably what she'd need to beat Peach, and win the competition. If it meant hanging around a complete Gary Stu, then it was but a small sacrifice for something greater.

"Yeah, come on in..." Daisy said, reluctantly welcoming Gary into her home.

As the dancer walked in, Daisy noticed a strange aroma in the air. Was that... cologne? It took a lot of willpower for Daisy not to plug her nose. Gary took a quick look around the house, until he noticed the television in the living room with the two people dancing; the video Daisy was practicing on. Gary observed it for a few seconds before turning his attention to Daisy.

"Ah, learning the Foxtrot, are we?" he asked with a smile.

"Huh? Fox-what?" Daisy said, scratching her head.

"The Foxtrot; a very slow and smooth-flowing dance with a much subtle grace and divine elegance..." The way he was describing it was the way one would recite some kind of award-winning poem. "It's rather easy to learn and helps set a base up for all other dances. A perfect choice for a novice such as yourself..."

"Novice? Heh, I haven't been dancing much, but I think I'm at _least _a step up from that..." Daisy remarked, a slightly cocky smirk gracing her features.

Gary raised a brow. "Really? Well then, Your Highness. Show me."

With that, Gary strode over toward Daisy and put an arm around her. She quickly tried backing away, being caught off guard, but Gary already had his right arm tightly around Daisy's waist, bringing her closer to him and trapping her. With a sigh, Daisy decided to comply and get into position to dance. With his free hand, Gary clasped Daisy's right hand and raised it up to about eye level to the side of them. Daisy could've sworn that she'd seen this pose a hundred million times in the movies.

"Shall we begin?"

"Just get on with it already..." Daisy mumbled.

"Very good. Let's get started. Follow my lead."

With that, she started dancing. Majestic orchestrated music was playing in the background, but for some reason, Daisy couldn't tell if the music came from her TV, or if it was just playing inside her head to try and set some kind of mood. Nonetheless, it helped set some kind of tempo and rythm she could use to focus her movements on. She carefully looked down trying to match her foot movements with Gary's, and while it was a tad awkward, Daisy hoped that moving fluidly and looking pretty would be enough to win over the judges, at least for the tryouts next week. As Gary took one stride forward with his left foot, Daisy strode backward with her right foot. Heel then toe. Heel then toe. When Gary moved left, she moved with him, and so on. When she saw him move his left foot to the left, and slid his right beside it, Daisy tried her best to mimic without tangling each others legs. He steps back one, she moves forward one. One, two... three, four... One, two... three, four...

Over time, Daisy found herself being lost in the movements, even if she _was_ dancing with a complete loser. She felt so... so... Well,** light**, for lack of a better word. For the brief period, she felt like she could be walking on clouds. What was it about this Fox-thingy? Until Gary actually stopped moving did Daisy snap out of her daydreaming. She was still moving along as if he was still, but instead, she was given an odd look from him. At that, Daisy started to blush a bit out of embarrassment and looking like a fool. Now some people were blessed, such as Peach, that when they blush, a small portion of their cheeks are pink, and they can still look elegant and charming. Not Daisy. When she blushed, her entire face went as red as beets. Gary gave a sly and triumphant smile at this reaction, possibly thinking something suggestive, and whatever bliss she was feeling before quickly disappeared.

"Well, My Lady. You move quite well. I believe teaching you the foxtrot will be relatively easy. Though I have to say, your footing was a bit off. Trouble keeping up with me? Also, your posture could use a little work. Not to worry. There's nothing I can't do..."

Daisy almost felt insulted at Gary's comment on her. Maybe it was just because it was coming from him, but Daisy never took her faults lightly when it came to physical skill and prowess. However, she tried reminding herself that this man was here to help solve that.

"I'll teach you everything I can in the next week. You'll be the talk of all the Kingdoms, Princess..."

Daisy's brows furrowed. She _hated _being called "Princess." She had a real name. What was she? A pet?

"Yeah. I uh, guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other... Well, I guess you can stop by tomorrow?"

"With pleasure, Your Highness... I look forward to working with to towards victory in the name of Sarasaland..."

Daisy nervously smiled as she showed Gary out the door. This was going to be a _long _week indeed.

* * *

**Okay... Some of you might be upset because I promised Luigi in this chapter. Don't worry. I basically made a character everybody's bound to hate, right? No way this loser's gonna be with Daisy for long. For REAL next time Luigi makes an appearance. The only reason I posted this up without him was because I rushed to get chapter two up and running. And I supposed that this part was a decent cutoff. Once again, I know it's not perfect and I may get flamed for getting this complete... _*loser* _(because I can't say ******** on K+ stories) up on this chapter instead. Hope you'll forgive and bear with me... Or maybe I'm too hard on myself. I don't know.**

**~Mr. Wang  
**


	3. A Perfect Match

**Hey, guys. Mr. Wang here. Yes, you read right! That one Luigi/Daisy writer is back! Here's the latest installment of my story. In any case, I really appreciate the praise I'm getting here. I really do. I'm... I'm really sorry for my lack of good updating times. I've just been having major writer's block, and a bunch of things have hindered my progress. Let's just say... a series of unfortunate events. And not the Lemony Snicket kind...Actually researching and describing the dances is surprisingly one of the hardest things I've ever taken on Fanfiction. Other stuff like other stories, and school also mess progress up.**** I don't want to let you guys down on this fic, so I must try and write on. I get that I suck at updating, but from the chapters and effort I try to put in, I hope I can at least try to live up to your hopes and expectations. Let me just say a shout out to all of the people who read and fav my stories... thank you. You guys convince me to give remember why I love the old pairing of our favorite shy, green plumber, and our yellow/orange tomboy princess. **

**And, let me be honest: about a little over _half a year _(wow) might have made me a bit rusty. Also note to any actual dancers reading: If I am largely inaccurate with dances, I am very sorry. In fact, if you could send me some facts on how a dance is properly performed, as well as how it feels dancing said dance, I'd appreciate it. For now, poetic words that sound nice will have to do. :)**

**Anyway, all of your reviews were a big inspiration for me to finally get off my butt and do something... heh... anyway, I hope I don't disappoint with this.**

**AN 2.0, as of 6-18-11: Good lord, the above AN was typed up and made almost 8 months ago... Anyway, I'm sure many, many, many of you are all talking about on how I need to start updating my discontinued stories, mainly of which, is this particular one, coupled with my other story, "Knocked Up." I will profess, that I'm getting a surprising number of requests to finish that story up... in all honesty, I'm somewhat discouraged, because the story and all of its jokes are 93% ripped off of a particular TV sitcom... so in all frankness, pardon me if I don't feel so encouraged on finishing that up. As for everyone else who wants to see more Tango Tanglers, your in luck, because I haven't died yet, and I still feel as though this is the peak of my Luigi/Daisy works, rivaling "Snowflakes." So, I'm really hyped to be writing for you guys again, and I hope to see your reactions and such soon... hopefully half of the fans who anticipated this story didn't either die or abandon hope for this story during my looooooong hiatus...  
**

* * *

Last six days have been rather grueling and difficult, and not just because of the surprisingly strenuous dance moves, but dealing with Gary as well. Though he tried to be smooth every time they met, Daisy always found Gary throwing cheesy pick-up lines at her. Lame. This was among the other stupid pick-ups he used. Daisy already feared if he became infatuated with her the moment he left her home for the first time. But no matter what, this man was still supposedly the best dancer in Sarasaland. But if it wasn't for that, Daisy would have already ditched him. But surprisingly, Daisy learned a lot from him. Not just the Foxtrot, but several other methods and dance techniques. He always babbled on about other dances, but what she learned now seemed sufficient enough for the first round.

As Daisy pondered this while she lay on the bed in her room, Daisy heard another set of knocking on her door. Gary must be here again. With a sigh, both relieved and frustrated, Daisy got up from her bed, and got her dancing shoes on. She ran down her stairs and opened the grand door, and was met with the smooth and suave smile of the dancer.

"Hello, My Lady..." he said with overused gusto. The foreign man flourished a bow, before rising up before the sunset princess. Before she could even comment, Gary invited himself into Daisy's household without her word or consent.

"Hey... Gary..." Daisy casually said, just wanting to get over with the next lesson.

The man walked into her home in his traditional flamboyant style that Daisy feared she'd get a little used to. The two moved to the cleared space in the living room, which had been used as the practice area for them over the last week. After doing a few stretches (Daisy swears that the man just does to show off his physique) Gary came ever closer towards Daisy, readying their next dance position. After putting an arm around the girl a little tighter than she'd want, he adjusted both their positions until they were in a suitable stance to commence the lesson.

"So, My Lady, we continue our lessons. You remember the last time I was here, do you?" he asked.

Daisy remembered it vividly, and she preferred not to. Failed pickup attempts, and "accidentally" brushing up against her closer than what was regulation for certain dances. But aside from reminiscing the irritating memories, Daisy delved further into her brain and remembered the parts that actually mattered.

"Yeah, we were doing the quickstep, right?" Daisy asked. Gary smiled and nodded, as he adjusted his footing. Looking down, Daisy did the same, though she was frustrated at how long it took merely to get ready for the dance, with the posture and the footing, and whatnot. In a dance competition, Daisy would've thought that the dance would be quick and done in a flash. Then again, she also suspected that Gary prolonged the process just to stay welcome in her home longer. After all, the quickstep is supposed to be very similar to a foxtrot, just a bit faster paced. From all the ranting the self-proclaimed "Best Dancer in Sarasaland," the quickstep should be "smooth and glamorous, yet fast and energetic." Glamor wasn't exactly up Daisy's alley, but she felt the rest of the description was good enough to pique interest in the dance.

"Shall we dance?" Daisy asked, looking slightly more enthused than she was before.

Then, after much anticipation (and anxiousness) the two commenced their performance. Gary flashed another "smiles are free" look, and with a snap of his fingers, a fast-paced jazzy tune played from the speakers of Daisy's living room. Before she could even wonder how or when Gary installed some kind of device to activate at the snap of his fingers, the princess's feet moved instinctively alongside her partner's.

She strode forward with her right foot, then quickly shifted both feet towards her left side. Taking another step left, Daisy took a slow and easy stride backwards with her right foot. All of this moving back and forth, left and right confused Daisy in the beginning, but after learning and practicing, it all seemed to make sense, and the movements became ever so fluid, ever so faster. And now, Daisy was prancing about in a quickstep around her room effortlessly. She knew she was a natural. Even Gary said that she was a quick learner of all these moves and styles, and that praise alone was enough to encourage her, even from a guy like him.

Daisy's feet seemed to have a mind and will of their own, as they moved to the rhythm of the music, walking about the paths of brass, and coasting alongside the bass. Daisy couldn't help herself. It was... so strange yet fulfilling. Alien, yet familiar. Dancing was a strange combination of the many sports and athletics pursuits she was interested in, yet there was a hint of actual emotion and feeling to it that was unique. A divine elegance, if Daisy were to use such refined words herself. In the end, the result seemed releasing. Euphoric even. It's odd to say the least, and Daisy can't really describe it.

Of course she doesn't admit that she now has some soft spot for ballroom dance. If she shows any sort of enjoyment in it, and Gary notes this, she claims "there must've been something in the water." That, or there's something in _his _water...

The two continued their motions fluidly, and effortlessly. Daisy, in an attempt to try and ignore Gary and his suggestive smiles, looked down at her own two feet. She then started close her eyes slightly and attempted to count the tempo in her head, moving her feet with each beat. She muttered the 4/4 time beneath her breath, attempting to focus. "Okay... one, two, three, four... one, two... three, four... one, two, three, fo- AHHHHGH!"

Daisy focused on her steps, closing her eyes to concentrate on the beats and moving her feet. Ironically, it was because of that, she accidentally tangled her feet against Gary's, causing the two to slip up and fall to the ground.

"Ah, dang it! MY ANKLE!" shouted a rather unfamiliar voice. An unusually girlish yelp soon followed after that.

Daisy herself was fine, as she got up from the floor, though she did do a double-take on who's outburst that was. She looked around her house, checking if there was some unknown person lurking around. Then, she looked down at Gary, who was holding his ankle in pain. The tomboy finally put two and two together and realized the outburst _was_ from Gary. The voice lacked an accent, and the overall "macho" tone to it. He sounded like a normal guy, as he nursed his injury.

Then, Daisy almost laughed on the spot. **"Wow... it was all a sham this whole time... He's not a foreign manly guy, or anything... He's just some loser trying to impress me..." **

Gary stopped his high-pitched whimpers and looked up at Daisy, who was returning his look with a rather amused expression. "Erm... Ahem, are you alright, My Lady?" he asked, getting back into character.

"Uh, yeah... I'm alright," Daisy said, trying to hold back a giggle or two. The foreigner nodded and attempted to get back on his feet (with little success). After stumbling a bit, he managed to, though he relied leaning on a wall, and one of his legs appeared to be limp.

"O-okay..." he replied through a pained groan. "So... shall we get back on top of things and continue?" Gary said, his accent becoming a bit strained, almost forced. It was pretty obvious he was hurt, despite how much he tried to hide it.

The Sarasa Princess raised a brow. "Are you sure that _you're_ okay? You looked pretty much in pain right there."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, I am perfectly fine! No slip up can take out me! I-I've endured worse... Let's get back to the dancing, shall we?" Gary hastily replied, standing up on his own two feet. As soon as the professional dancer stood at a posture and stance that could be perceived as normal, a loud audible crack could be heard.

Daisy wondered what in the world the noise was, though she received her answer when she saw Gary on the ground trying to nurse his ankle, whimpering in an accentless voice, and cursing under his breath. Daisy sighed, as she went to go pick up her kart keys and take this guy to a doctor's office. So much for the help of "The Greatest Dancer of Sarasaland."

* * *

After waiting few a couple hours, Daisy tapped her foot impatiently while reading a magazine in the lobby. Gary was able to maintain his usual cool on the way over to the doctor, which was a relief since Daisy had it up to there with his incessant whining at her house. She knew such an injury would probably promote such whining from herself, but coming from someone she wasn't exactly fond of, Daisy didn't exactly hold much sympathy for him. Still, she felt somewhat bad that it was sort of her fault for tripping him up.

Reading an article on The Mushroom Tribune (with nothing better to do) Daisy skimmed through paragraphs and ads, until she noticed something very interesting.

**_Princess Peach Toadstool to Sponsor the First Annual Mushroom Kingdom Ballroom Dance Competition! _**

Daisy was hooked on the article, and flipped through pages of the magazine, until a photo featuring Mario and Peach was shown (each clad in a tuxedo and ball gown respectively). An small section of paragraphs full of questions and answers from various interviewers of media were displayed. One query interested Daisy the most.

_**Q: So, what inspired you to hold a dance competition within the Mushroom Kingdom, your Highness?**_

_**A: Well, a number of reasons. Tourism, fund-raising, publicity, simply for fun, and the like. Besides, I think that some of us could use some... healthy competition.**_

The magazine article made no mention of Daisy's name, though the princess was positive that Peach was talking about her when she mentioned "healthy competition. Frustration took over, though Daisy was still able to let out one smug grin.

"Oh, you'll definitely get some competition, Peach... you definitely will... I'll beat you at your own game, as soon as Gary comes out of... the... doctor's..."

Daisy was shocked, and even disappointed when she saw Gary come out of the doctor's office, as her hopes crumbled rather quickly. The professional dancer was wearing a cast around his ankle, and his face was barely containing his agitation. A green-capped, elderly toad doctor looked at his notepad, and reviewed what one could assume were medical reports. Gary shifted nervously as he awaited an answer from the doctor, and Daisy too was curious as to what the results would be. The tryouts were in two days, and Gary needed to recover fast enough so Daisy would be able to beat her rival. The doctor however, busy looking on his notepad, continued flipping through his pages of information and medical stuff, ignoring the two. Gary decided to interrupt him and break the rather awkward silence.

"So, what is the situation, Doctor?" the dancer asked, fully back in character.

The small toad snapped out of whatever trance he under with his notes and adjusted his spectacles as he inspected the pad. He looked and reviewed the notepad again, before cringing slightly, a gesture that made Gary and Daisy fear for the worst. However, seeing at their panic, the good doctor did his best to keep a professional and mild-mannered tone. "Hmm... It appears you've suffered a fracture on your Talus bone..."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Daisy asked, not exactly a medical professional herself.

"In simple terms, it means you broke your ankle joint."

Daisy and Gary winced a bit, though there was nothing they could do about it. Daisy knew a broken bone was a major factor, and it'd no doubt hamper progress. Images of her looking bad in Peach's eyes towards not even coming to a tryout swirled within her mind... The Sarasa princess could only repeat a single thing in her head: **This is not happening... this is not happening... this is not happening...**

"Okay, Doctor... when will I be able to take this infernal thing off?"Gary asked, fretting the worst. His dance partner Daisy, also expected the worst, as her usual upbeat optimism seemed shattered at this point.

The elderly toad shuffled his feet, and looking down, as if wanting to avoid the question. After reviewing the notes the doctor seemed-ever-so-interested in and sighing, he replied, "Well, it's hard to say... I'd say about several months, in addition to-"

"Several _MONTHS?_"

Both Daisy and Gary looked at each other after they practically shouted the same words in unison. But with good reason. Still though, the two hesitantly looked at each other after their simultaneous shouting, with Gary attempting a somewhat forced laugh to lighten the mood, though he quickly turned bitter once again as the cast on his foot reached the corner of his eye. After the two dismissed their oddly timed outbursts, Daisy and Gary focus shifted back to the doctor.

"Well, yes. The ankle needs to remain in its cast so the bones can heal naturally."

"Isn't there some kind of surgery or something, that you could do to speed up the process? I have a dancing competition to participate in with this lovely lady in _two days_!" Gary said, starting to get severely annoyed.

As the foreign dancer continued to bicker futilely with the doctor, Daisy felt that she didn't need to hear anymore. It was over. Just when she was ready to believe she was invincible enough to win the entire competition, her partner breaks an ankle, and now things were looking bleak. She sighed and thanked the doctor, as she stepped out of the clinic, Gary soon following behind after he shouted some nasty insults on the doctor's way. Daisy head straight for her kart, not really paying any attention to Gary who was trying to catch up to her with a cast and pair of crutches. She hopped in her orange cart, put in the keys, and started the motor.

"I am... terribly sorry, My Lady. This sort of thing never happens to me, and for me to ruin this moment of yours and your Kingdom's... I am sorry. This injury brings me great shame, your Majesty."

Daisy wasn't even listening as she started her car engine and drove out of the parking lot, leaving Gary behind in her dust. She's had enough of all that chivalry nonsense from him.

"Hey, wait! At least give me a ride to my hotel room!" he shouted out. Daisy however, was already way past Gary, and sped off towards Toad Town. "Call me!"

* * *

"Oh, jeez... This is bad, this is bad, this is bad..."

Daisy chanted and repeated said omen over and over again in her head. Heck, she wasn't this panicked since that stupid alien Tantanga kidnapped her, though it was common knowledge that Daisy often put competition and personal pride over quite a few things. Having no more use for Gary now (and somewhat relieved that he was finally free of him) Daisy was speeding across Toad Town. But where was she going this time? She didn't exactly know what she was looking for again. Instinct was leading herself back to her house, though something else was causing her to linger in the small bustling town, as if searching for an answer. The posters of the dance competition were still littered around the place, as if taunting her current predicament. How in the heck would the princess able to tell her Mushroom Kingdom counterpart that she was without a partner and that she'd have to forfeit before the competition even started? That would be just plain insulting, perhaps not so much for Peach, but very much so for Daisy. The tomboy knew the whole reason Peach even made this dance competition in the first place was to get her to crawl out of her shell...

As Daisy drove her kart along throughout the roads, she noticed a familiar sight that was able to light an imaginary bulb above her head. She saw the familiar blue overalls, accompanied by the trademark green L hat. And an instantly recognizable mustache was draped under a comically large nose. It was _him._

**"Of course! Why haven't I thought of it before?" **

Daisy sped up to the green fellow walking along the sidewalk, and slowed down right next to him. The man looked to his side, with a rather bemused look on his face, before to turned into a full smile. His face held a warm expression, though it barely contained his surprise, as he definitely wasn't expecting to meet Daisy of all people.

"D-Daisy! It's so good to see you! I was just on my way to the ice cream parlor... If you want, then... you know... you can come with me. Unless you're busy or something," Luigi asked, as smoothly as he possibly could. However, the intense look Daisy held seemed to give him some rather odd messages. "And judging by that... anxious look on your face you seem like you _are_ busy, or something's on your mind... What's going-"

"No time! Luigi, get in the kart!" Daisy exclaimed. The plumber raised a rather confused brow and scratched his head.

"Wait, what?"

"Get in!"

Without warning, Daisy grabbed Luigi by the shirt collar and dragged him into the kart. Pressing the gas pedal, Daisy drove over straight to her home, Luigi still wondering what in the heck was going on. He landed face-first into the car, his his body still trying to situate itself normally from his upside-down position. Normally, this would be one of the most absurd things one could undergo in a seemingly normal day, though the green plumber knows he's had to go through much more that was much worse than this. At least it wasn't Bowser driving the kart... Daisy, or at least from Luigi's perspective, was eccentric enough to do some rather crazy things, though this one still stumped him. One moment he's saying hi to Daisy, the next he's apparently getting kidnapped. He silently pondered what she was up to when he finally managed to sit in a more comfortable position in his seat.

* * *

As Daisy hopped out of her kart and headed towards the door to her house, Luigi cautiously followed in suit.

"So, we're at y-you're house?" he stammered. "So, uh, care to explain why you kidnapped me all of a sudden and didn't explain why?"

Daisy looked at Luigi with a mock expression of surprise, soon replaced with a playful smile. "I wouldn't call it kidnapping... more like _voluntary arrest_," she joked. Luigi skeptically looked at her, though the smile was enough to disarm him a bit.

"How was_ that_ in any way voluntary?" Luigi asked, becoming ever more confused with what Daisy was up to. If he didn't know better, Luigi would have almost let the smile from Daisy simply atone for the trouble of getting him here in the first place.

"Well, you didn't protest or complain about anything along the way here, did you?"

Luigi opened his mouth, though his argument was mute. She did have a point. He did in fact stay silent for the trip, and more so, he acted as if nothing was really wrong. He still enjoyed being in Daisy's company, and even if he ended up getting kidnapped on the street, at least he knew Daisy would have some sort of good intention.

Daisy opened the door to front door, gesturing for Luigi to follow her. Said green plumber hesitated, and was quite reluctant to step inside the home of a friend for the first time.

"You... want go in...? In your house? Oh, um... I-is this something maybe we can discuss outside...?" Luigi was a bit shy to go in her home for the first time. If he had some sort of precognition or warning that he would be going to Daisy's, he probably would've been able to handle it, if not try to veer Daisy away from going over there.

Really... it was all just... awkward.

"Oh, quit fussing, and get in," Daisy retorted, grabbing Luigi's wrist and dragging him in his house.

"Hey, that wasn't voluntary!" the plumber exclaimed. However, his qualms about the situation were hushed when Daisy closed the door behind him. He wasn't so nervous now that he was finally in Daisy's living room, though that didn't quell his anxiousness completely. Now, it was simply a matter of just dealing what Daisy wanted with him. Perhaps what she would ask would be enough of a nice distraction from his apparent nervousness.

At least that's what he hoped, until he noticed Daisy going over to an old record player and putting a vinyl in, causing a slow musical tune to resonate within the room.

**"Is she... setting the mood, or something...? Ugh, get your head out of the gutter, Luigi... it's not like _that_, she didn't invite me over to be romantic and stuff... right...?"**

He shook his head vigorously, presuming that Daisy of course had some justifiable reason to invite him here.

Daisy walked over to Luigi and wrapped an arm around his waist, while clasping his hand in her own. He could've sworn that she was trying to hug him or something, though the stance they were in was a bit... awkward for a hug. He paused for a moment, before he realized that he and the tomboy princess were in something akin to a typical closed dance position.

"Luigi, you know anything about Quickstep dance?" she hastily asked.

He paused for a moment as the question registered into his mind. Luigi recalled some things that he knew of and hesitantly nodded his head.

"Well, Quickstep dancing was derived from Foxtrot, it's a rather speedy dance, has a 4/4 beat timing, and 50 bars per minu-"

"Good enough! Now shut up and dance!" Daisy interrupted.

Starting to swing and sway him about expectantly, Luigi lost his breath as he tried to compose himself, organizing his steps, before he managed to catch up with Daisy. Surprisingly, as the two danced, Luigi felt himself recognizing the song that was playing on the record player, and he was able to subconsciously move himself along the rhythms fluidly, as if it all seemed natural. He was getting the hang of it.

The feeling of dance... was something unusual to Luigi. Yet, he knew all too well that the feeling was far from alien.

Luigi looked down, ignoring whatever pressure or nervousness he felt with Daisy earlier, as his focus was eventually shifted towards counting the beats of the music, checking his footing, and eying Daisy's as well, so that her own footing was in tempo with his. However, it didn't help that as he went on, Luigi found out that Daisy was a bit more of the dominant dancer of the pair, and that the plumber found himself in the position in the dance the women often take. Feeling a tad uncomfortable, Luigi decided to turn the tables as he quicked up the speed of his steps, all while keeping in touch with the speed of the tune. The auburn-headed girl was quick to notice this change, and tried to catch up, strangely gracefully so. The plumber smiled, as he soon saw that he was starting to lead Daisy around the room, instead of vice versa.

One... two, three, four... One... two, three four...

The beat was repeated in Luigi's head, and he knew that Daisy was counting too, judging from the way she seemed to be looking down at her feet in a similar fashion to him.

The dance started to intensify a bit, as the movement of the feet were no longer restricted by mere fast steps across the living room. The vinyl record's tune became more dynamic, and demanded that Luigi and Daisy's dance become equally so. Their dance became more progressive, from mere steps, to all sorts of moves, from short hops, and rotations. Whatever carried their momentum, and made it so that they'd never stop, in a way that pulled it off gracefully, they did it.

As the music reached a high point in its rhythm, Luigi lead Daisy into a couple almost dizzying rotations, before he lead her into a dip, her leaning back, and him leaning forward, their faces quite closer than they'd normally want...

With that, the music on the record stopped, and the room was silent.

It took a moment for the two to realize that their heads were covered in sweat, and it took a few moments for the thrill of the dance to leave their systems, until they both realized the position they were in. After Luigi quickly propped Daisy back up, he let go of her, the slightest blush on his face. Thankfully, since he was a bit red from being out of breath throughout the whole dance, it didn't seem noticeable anyway. The green plumber pondered on whether or not Daisy was red for the same reasons or not.

After a few deep breaths on both sides, the princess nodded her head.

"That was good..." she huffed. "So... wanna be my dance partner for the upcoming dance competition...?"

The plumber looked at Daisy with a raised, and confused brow.

"A... dance competition?" he repeated. "Daisy... is this why you brought me over here?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Couldn't you have just... asked when you saw me out at Toad Town?" he pondered, cocking his head slightly.

"I needed to see how quick on your toes you were, how... how into the dance you could get... a simple 'yes' or 'no' just wouldn't do..."

Luigi nodded his head, still confused overall, but just a tad more understanding of Daisy's mindset.

"So... how'd I do?" he asked.

"Oh, you were great..." she said, smiling slightly. "Way better than that Gary Stu guy who tried hitting on me earlier..."

"Eh?"

"Nothing..." the auburn princess interrupted, cutting him off. After catching her breath and walking up to Luigi, she offered him a hand. "So... you in?"

After giving it some thought, Luigi nodded his head rather enthusiastically. He accepted the hand from Daisy, as he heartily shook it.

"Yeah... I'm in."


End file.
